Voldemort's Lesson
by Deluxe Sugar Quills
Summary: Ever wonder how Voldemort could fly? Watch him pass his power onto Snape -- in case of a Potter attack. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just a little fic my friend was begging me for. Voldemort has learned how to fly, and now wishes to teach Snape the useful trick. Inspired by Meagan, from the podcast SnapeCast.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish… but not mine.

* * *

**

Yaxley stood in front of Voldemort, trembling slightly. They were having a discussion – or rather, Voldemort was lecturing Yaxley with his latest set of instructions.

"We've got the house, My Lord," Yaxley said quickly. "They led us straight to it. Unfortunately, that Mudblood forced me off with some jinx and disapparated before I had a chance to realize what happened." He paused, waiting for the Dark Lord's retort. He flinched when he saw the smirk, but continued.

"The house was empty besides the house-elf – but he too disapparated when he saw us. There's not much evidence there, but now if any Order member tries to get in we'll catch them." Voldemort held up his hand for a moment, and Yaxley stopped speaking.

"And may I ask _why_ you couldn't catch them immediately? After all, it's not everyday Potter takes a stroll into the Ministry," Voldemort spat. Yaxley flinched again.

"They have a store of Polyjuice Potion, My Lord," he said. Voldemort looked curious at this new information, and turned to hiss something to Nagini. The snake nodded her head and flicked her tongue at Yaxley. He shrank back, fearful of the snake.

Yaxley opened his mouth to continue with his report, but the arrival of another stopped the words coming out of his mouth. His black greasy hair was flowing behind him, and his cold dark eyes were set in concentration.

"Ah, Severus," Voldemort said. He shooed Yaxley away with his hand. "I shall expect you to report to me tomorrow, Yaxley, same time as tonight." Yaxley nodded and left the room. Snape stood before Voldemort and bowed his head slightly.

"I left as soon as I could, My Lord. You have something to show me?" he asked cautiously. He then flinched as Voldemort chuckled slightly, for a stranger sound had never been heard.

"As you know, Severus, Potter is out there somewhere and I expect he will be coming to Hogwarts eventually." Severus nodded. Voldemort continued.

"I have decided to teach you a trick I have recently mastered, in case it becomes useful to you as well." Snape nodded again, but his mind was racing. He couldn't remember the last time Voldemort offered any Death Eater, or _anyone _for that matter, the knowledge of one of the Dark Lord's secrets.

"I think you remember that uneventful incident in July when we tried to capture Potter – idiot boy. Many were simply amazed at the fact that I had mastered flight – without the aid of a wand. I think this may be very useful to you, Severus, for the rest of the teachers would never suspect that you would fly over them to spy on them." Voldemort grinned evilly.

"I think it would be a useful skill, My Lord," Snape replied. Voldemort stood up and Nagini furled around his arms.

"Come, Severus."

Snape followed Voldemort onto a large terrace at the Malfoy Manor. The darkness had enveloped the grounds and Snape could see nothing but the outline of some albino peacocks. Voldemort stood on the railing of the terrace, his wand pointing at the ground.

"Watch carefully," he said. He jumped off the railing, and at that very moment, pointed his wand at the ground and shouted, "_Reducto_!" There was a loud explosion and Snape looked over the railing. Voldemort floated up to meet him.

"My Lord!" exclaimed Severus. Voldemort floated over the railing and stood next to Snape.

"Now you try it." Snape gaped at Voldemort for a second, then climbed onto the railing. He stood fearlessly, though inside he trembled.

"You must say the spell immediately after your feet leave the railing," Voldemort commanded.

Snape nodded, and hopped off the railing. "_Reducto_!" he shouted, a second too late. He slammed into the destroyed ground, his legs collapsing under him. He then felt himself lifting off the ground, and realized that Voldemort was levitating him up. Again Severus landed on the terrace. Voldemort pointed at the railing with a bony finger and Snape climbed up there again.

He jumped off and shouted, "_Reducto_!" again, on time this time. He felt himself being thrust up by an unknown force and floated up onto the terrace, no wand required. Voldemort nodded once, and then dismissed him. Before Snape left, however, he thought he heard the Dark Lord say, "The trick is, Severus, to throw yourself at the ground… and miss."

* * *

Later that Year

Snape was racing to the Ravenclaw tower, his Dark Mark burning. He ran into Minerva, walking swiftly along the hallway.

"I did not realize it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva," Snape said. Before he knew what was happening, he was being chased into a classroom. With no way out, he remembered Voldemort's valuable lesson from many months ago. He jumped through a large window, pointed his wand at the ground and said, "_Reducto_."

He then sailed swiftly into the Forbidden Forest, followed only by a small group of bats. Once on the ground, he looked back to see an angry Minerva looking through the hole in the window he had created.

He smiled briefly to himself. It was, in fact, a useful trick.


End file.
